Disney Demension
by Insanely-Avid-Reader
Summary: A girl is somehow transported to another demension while on vacation at Disney World. A demension where all of the Disney characters exist, and she's not the first human to go there. But somethings wrong. Disney characters are fighting against each other, rides are in shambles, and she is the only one able to make a change.
1. What a Rotten UnBirthday

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything disney related except for this story and my characters**

**A/N - I just updated the first chapter to change a few details. I've started working on the 5th chapter and hopefully I'll have it up soon. Thanks!**

* * *

_Around, around, around I spin. Will the Mad Hatter ever stop his tea party?_

A young woman opens her eyes to see a turning pole, with a spinning disk on top.

_Wait, Mad Hatter's Tea Party?_

Quickly the girl sits up and blinks the blurry sleep from her eyes.

She notices she's in a giant teacup, spinning around with other teacups.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I was at Disneyworld." She murmured

Spinning around she noticed there was no one else except me on the ride. Usually this ride was packed.

And usually she was trying to keep her hair from flying into her face.

She reaches up to her head and feels . . . nothing.

"I'M BALD!?" She shrieks

_Why? Who-who shaved off my hair?_

"Who ever did this is going to taste their own ass when I'm done with them!" She growled in anger

"Well why ever would someone do that?"

_What?_

Looking behind her she saw the top of the teapot in the middle wasn't empty anymore, the Mad Hatter and March Hare was sitting on it. They were sipping tea and eatting jammed toast on precariously perched chairs, with a covered table in between them that was also at an odd angle, completely covered in various teapots, cups, sweets and jelly jars.

The girl stands up holding onto the spinning disk.

"Are you the ones who put me here!?" She asked

They ignored her.

"OY, HATTA!" She called out

"Ugh, what vulgar lang-gu-age!"cried Hatter

"Someone with a tone like that should not be welcome at our tea party!" proclaimed the Hare

"Or at any party for that matter."

Sighing, she spins around a few more times, then sits down.

"Mister Hatter." She called in her sweetest voice

"Yeeeessss?" He responded looking over at her

"May you please tell me where I am?" she asked

The Hatter slammed down his cup onto the table makeing the others clatter. Then with the Hare they lifted the table, and jumped off the tea pot. She watched in awe as they jump up high enough for the Hatter's hat to touch the ceiling. Then her awe turned to absolute horror as she watched them fall to the earth at her.

"Holy SHIT!" She screamed covering her head as she curled into fetal position on the bench

"Tsk, tsk, tsk again with the vulgar lang-gu-age." said the Hatter

She opened her eyes, and they grew in shock as ahe saw the table in the middle of the cup covering the disk. Her mouth hung open as she also noticed there were no stains on the covering. Not a drop of anything had been spilled.

The hare brought his fist down onto a knife that was in a jam jar, and made the jam fly at the girl. The Hatter blocked it from hitting her with a piece of toast and as soon as he did he shoved it into her open mouth.

"Now, ruffian you had a question for me?" said the Hatter pouring a three spouted tea pot

"Hurghfle" she said covering her mouth trying to swallow the toast

"What!? Now don't be rude girl!" cried the Hare wagging a butter cover knife

She finally swallowed the toast, only to have another stuffed in as soon as she opened her mouth.

"What is your question?" asked the Hatter

The girl pulled on the toast amd managed to get some of it out without her saliva on it. Swallowing the rest she finnally got to ask her question.

"Where am I?"

"Why my dear, you're in Disneyland!" said the Hatter eating some toast

"But where is everybody? And how do you exist?"

"That is very simple my dear, you are in a different dimension."

Her eyebrow rose.

"A different . . . dimension?"

"Yes. You know how Disneyworld is supposed to be the most magical place on Earth?"

She nodded.

"Well we wouldn't have that magic if no one had believed in us or have the ability to remember the joy they had as a dreaming child."

"So you exist because of this magic?"

"INDEED!" cried the Hare "This whole dimension is because of peoples dreams. It all started with Walt and Oswald."

"Oh I know him." Smiled the girl

"You doooo?" said the Hatter

"Yeah! He was Walts first creation."

"Not many know that! Well as I was saying, it's because of the two of them that this all came into existance."

"Yes, yes. Because of the children that had seen Oswald, and Mickey their dreams started to meld together and created a place where all of Walt Disneys creation's could exist."

"Wow. But how did I get here?"

"Well sometimes you humans can get through to this demension, but only if you have some magic."

"Magic?"

"Yes! Every human so far that came here had a power of their own." said the Hare

"Do you know what yours is?"

"Nope."

"Pity."

The girl finished the toast from before and looked around.

"Is there any chance you could stop the ride? I would like to get off." she said

The Hatter and Hare looked at her with expressionless faces.

"I'm sorry but we cannot allow you to get off." said the Hatter in a monotonous tone

She was surprised by the sudden change of character, and got that feeling that something was horribly wrong.

"Why can't I get off?" she asked

"Our lord told us to keep you here until he comes to fetch you." said the Hare

"Who is your lord?"

"We cannot tell."

"Well, thankyou for the absolutely wonderful company . . . but I must be going."

She grabbed onto the edge of the tea cup and jumped out before the two of them could grab her.

"NO ONE LEAVES THE TEA PARTY!" She heard someone shriek from above.

A huge brown dormouse dropped in front of her and swiped at her. She could see it's bloodshot eyes look at her in maniacal anger. The Dormouse's pink and purple coat was ripped up, dirty, and covered in cobwebs, as if it had been sitting up there for years and never came down. There were also large bald patches in the Dormouse's fur, and scratch marks.

_What is wrong with him?_

The Dormouse jumps at her and she screams as she runs away from him, almost getting hit by a tea cup.

As she ran from the Dormouse she saw the Hatter and Hare on top of the teapot, pulling on random levers, making the tea cups move faster and producing blades to come out of the teacup saucers.

At that moment she was less worried about getting out and more worried about keeping her feet attached to the rest of her body.

_Okay, be calm girl. It's just like a friendly game of dodgeball, with fast blades trying to cut my feet off, to make it a bit more interesting. Yeah that's it. More . . . interesting._

One of the teapots that they threw hit her in the back, making her buckle forward and get slashed.

She screamed as she felt the blade slash through her ankle, and making a last desperate attempt she jumped onto the tea saucers, and held onto the edge of the cup. She was losing her grip until she finally willed herself to pull forward, and fall onto the cup bench.

Suddenly the cups made a quick stop, making her fall to the bottom of the cup.

Tears of frustration and pain leak out of her eyes and fall into her ears, muffling every sound except for her own whimpering. Outting her arm over her eyes she couldn't see the Dormouse jump onto the edge of the cup, and look at her ankle.

"WE GOT 'ER ANKLE!" He schreeched

The girl jumped and gasped in pain as the Dormouse grabbed her ankle and lifted it up over the edge for the other two to see.

"P-please, let me go!" The girl cried

The Dormouse just lifted her higher, putting her in an even more uncomfortable position.

From the girls position she saw four white gloved hands attached to springs, grab her foot and leg, then tightly wraps a light green bandage around her foot and all the way up to her knee, binding her ankle and keeping it in place.

When the hands let go of her she fell back to the floor of the cup.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked the Dormouse

"SLEEP!? WHO NEEDS SLEEP!? I DON'T! THE LORD MADE ME WATCHER OF THE NEVERENDING TEA PARTY! SO I MUST NOT SLEEP!" He shrieked

A few more tears slipped from her eyes.

"What a rotten un-birthday to me." she said curling up into a little ball

She felt the Dormouse jump off and go somewhere and the cup started to rotate again, but at the moment she didn't care where he went.

After a few seconds of just sitting curled up like a ball, she heard the Hatter speak to her from the same cup.

"Gale?"

She looked up at him in surprise and noticed a plate of jammed toast and tea.

"H-how do you know my name?"

He looked at her once again with an emotionless face, then jumped away to return to his spot on the teapot.

She looked at the tea and toast, and even though she loved tea and hasn't had it in a long while, she just left it wondering why it wasn't spilling all over the place. She brought herself up to sit on the bench.

As she sucked in a deep breath and felt herself turn and swirl with the ride, for a split second her mind played a memory of a little voice long gone.

_"Gale, I'm too excited to sleep. Can you sing me a lullaby? I always fall asleep when you sing."_

"I'll sing you a song little Vail, I need a little pick-me up." She whispered aloud

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_

_Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay_

_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting_

_Waiting to sail you worries away_

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain_

_And your boat waits down by the key_

_The winds of night so softly are sighing_

_Soon they will fly your troubles to sea_

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain_

_Wave goodbye to cares of the day_

_And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_

_Sail far away from Lullaby Bay_

Gale smiled and wiped away the rest of the tears. As the teacup turned she faced forward and looked at the teapot. She was in shock when she realized that they weren't drinking tea or eating toast. They were asleep!

Quickly she looked up at the Dormouse and she saw it sleeping on a beam above the teapot.

"W-what?"

_Is my power singing?_

Taking the chance, she jumped out of the teacup once again. Limping, she tried to go as quickly as she could off and away from the ride. Checking over her shoulder every few seconds to make sure they were still asleep.

It wasn't until she got halfway to 'Dumbo the Flying Elephant' that she stopped for a breather. She looked back at the 'Mad Tea Party', and smiled.

"Well if I'm not the only human here, I might as well try and find them." She said to herself

Gale turned away from the 'Mad Tea Party' and walked forward, unaware about the adventure that was about to unfold.

* * *

**Mickey appears next to me as I finish the chapter.**

**Me - **(O_O)** What in heck are you doing here?**

**Mickey - Hoho! I heard you made a story with me and all my friends! I bet me and Gale fight side by side against the evil, right?**

**Me** - (gulp)** Welp that's the beginning of my story! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you liked it!**

******Mickey - Who are you talking to?**

**********Me - NO ONE!**


	2. Cut the rope, Charming

Thanks to beautiesrosemightneverdie for being my first reviewer on this story! I'm glad you're enjoying this one. Also a new Maeve in Wonderland chapter will be up sometime next week, so I hope you'll enjoy that when it comes out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Disney related . . . but I do own Gale . . . she's mine. :HISS:

* * *

Chapter 2.

Limping away from the 'Mad Tea Party' she got closer and closer to the 'Dumbo the Flying Elephant' ride. But when she got close enough she gasped. The mechanical arms that helped the Dumbos to fly were completely twisted, and mangled, while the Dumbos, that people usually sat in, looked like someone went all Red Queen on their ass'.

"Ohh." Gale moaned

_I remember the line for this ride got so long. I had to wait about an hour for that second ride._

She went between the Dumbo ride and the 'Prince Charming's Regal Carousel'.

"Huh, looks like they left the carousel alone. I wonder why?" she said aloud

Before she limped another step she saw through the carousel two large black blobs moving to the place she was heading. They were moving quickly towards her so she jumped on the carousel and hid behind one of the sleds.

Gale made sure she could not be seen, when she heard a few sucking noises nearby. Were the blobs talking to each other? Did they see her?

BOOM!

Gale clamped her hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming her head off.

_What the hell was that!?_

The blobs squelched a bit more, and when Gale chanced at taking a peek, she saw them moving towards the 'Mad Tea Party'. As well as a Dumbo shattered into bits with cement dust around it.

She got up a started sliding herself away from the blobs.

_Okay. Slowly, sloooooowly._

As soon as both of her feet were on solid ground she sprinted away, not caring about the pain in her ankle. When she got close to 'It's a Small World' she saw a pair of recognizable ears dash into the ride.

_Mickey?_

She ran into the ride and running down the ramps she saw the round ears going into the beginning of the ride and disappear on a boat.

"Wait!" Gale cried out

Gale got down to the start and jumped on the boat, her bad leg slipping out from under her, making her fall into the last row of seats.

She held in her breath and waited for the pain in her arm to ebb away, and when it did she let out a monotonous, "Ow."

Sitting up she looked for the pair of ears ahead of her. She saw them but the boat went around a corner so she lost sight of them.

"Dang it." she whispered trying to peak around the corner

She did a double-take for the colorful stages around her, yes they were moving and the music was going, but the little people . . . weren't there. They were gone.

"Okay," she said with a little fear " now I'm creeped out."

She was imagining the little people singing the "It's a Small World." song over and over. Inside the ride, that was fine, a simple 10 minute ride and it was over. But off the ride . . .

"Ohhh, the horror." she said, a chill going down her spine

Finally her boat went around the corner and she saw the ears struggle, then disappear between two stages near the odd ferris wheel.

As she got closer to the ferris wheel she jumped off of the edge of the boat and landed on the stage next to the ferris wheel.

Gale walked on the back stage behind the ferris wheel and landed behind the colorful stages. To the right she saw a small opening just big enough for her to crawl through, so she got on all four and looked in.

Thanks to the lights she could see a few feet in, but beyond those few feet there was nothing but darkness.

She started crawling forward into the dark hoping to make it someplace safe, and where she can get more answers.

On and on she went into the blackness. She doesn't know how far she's gone or how long she's been crawling. All she knows is that she's at a lower elevation then when she started. She knew this because a little while back the tunnel had pitched forward making Gale fall on her face.

The tunnel had leveled out after she slid down, but she could still taste the blood from her split lip, and her ankle pulsing with pain.

_How deep did the blade go? I hope I don't need stitches._

It's not the stitching Gale's worried about. It's going to the hospital and getting a shot of sedative. She's never liked needles, being a bit paranoid about being injected with some alien fluid.

A strangled grasp left her throat as she fell through an opening in a net, just to have angry childish yelling assault her ears. Opening her eyes she saw the lost boys from "Peter Pan" under her, whooping and hollering at her.

"Boys!"

They stopped their yelling and saluted to someone behind her, the boy in the bear outfit hit himself with his club.

She was spun around to face Peter Pan, but instead of the bright eyes and childish smile he was known to have, a cold, hard glint and a sneer was what she saw. The scar going down the left side of his face added to the coldness.

"So . . ." he chuckled darkly " You thought you could follow Minnie, and find out where our hideout was, hmm?"

_I followed Minnie? Well I guess you can't really tell from the back without the bow._

Gale shook her head.

"LIAR!"

Thunk!

Gale grabbed the back of her head, and cried out in pain and anger. Quickly she turned her head and saw the bear boy smile with his club.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Gale yelled reaching for Cubby through the net

She grabbed the hood of his outfit, and immediately the rest of the lost boys started to hit her. The Bear boy had dropped his club and was trying to pull off her hand. The little one in the skunk outfit grabbed her wrist and bit her.

"OW!"

She let go and brought her hand back inside the net. She was starting to bleed from the bite.

Peter pulled on the net to bring her closer to his face.

"Touch my Lost boys again, and I. Will. Kill. You." he growled

He walked over to a nearby wall and pressed a button. The trap door above Gale closed, keeping her trapped in the net. Then he pulled on a rope attached to the top of the net closing it, then pulling even harder the net detached from the ceiling making her fall to the ground on her bum. Getting her to emit a whimper.

_I've never been so banged up in my life!_

"Pull!"

Peter and the lost boys pulled on the long rope that kept the net shut and started to pull her out of the room she had been captured in.

Gale saw an amazing sight. They had pulled her into a HUGE open area where she saw makeshift walk ways going to different places. And on the walkways she saw many Disney characters glaring at her. She also saw the little kids from the 'It's a small world' rides, their bright clothes tattered and covered in dirt. Looking around she saw all the Disney character's clothes were also tattered and covered in dirt.

_What's happened to Disney World?_ Gale wondered sadly

Dragging her along they finally went up a long ramp to a large platform. And as they pulled her the platform Gale saw Minnie standing ahead of them, glaring at Gale, with her arms crossed over a beaten red blouse, with baby pink, white and yellow plaid shorts.

"We got the girl who was following you. Now what're we going to do with her?" asked Peter

A few seconds of silence goes by as Gale watches Minnie's face twist into an evil grin.

"Interrogation." she said with mirth

Gale squeaked as they began dragging her again, this time to the center of the platform.

"Bring down the hook!" Peter called

Gale watched as a silver hook slowly swung down far enough so that Peter could take it and wrap the rope attached to the net she was in.

_Oh geez, tell me that's Hook's hook._

"Up!" he yelled

She could hear the cranking above her as she got pulled into the air, swinging above everyone.

"Yay, I'm a pinate." she murmured sarcastically

She heard four loud clanks as she stopped in the air and looking down she saw Minnie, Peter, and Prince Charming on three rising pedestals, leaving one pedestal empty.

They stopped above her. Making Gale crane her neck to make eye contact.

Gale sighed and hung her head. So far she ran for her life, hit in the back by a teapot, sliced, hidden from blobs, ran again, crawled, got a split lip, hit in the head with a club, bitten, dragged, and all that led up to her hanging like a pinata over an open-pit.

In the human dimension she had been tired , but now she was even more exhausted, and pissed off. Definitely not in the mood to be "interrogated".

"Name?"

She didn't move.

"Name!?"

Gale laid back and let her feet hang out of the net.

"NAME!"

Gale looks up at Minnie who was seething.

"You don't know my name?"

"Wouldn't that be why I'm asking!"

Gale shrugged. "The Hatter knew my name."

"The Hatter? And how would he know your name if you weren't in his ranks?

"No clue."

"She's obviously in their ranks." declared Peter

"Oh, obviously." Gale replied

"Probably a newbie." said Charming

"Yeah, a newbie."

A few seconds go by in silence.

"What is your name?" Minnie asked again

"My name?" asked Gale

"Your name."

"My name?"

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

"YOUR NAME!"

" . . . My name?"

"CHARMING!"

Gale looked at the Prince and saw him draw his sword and hold the sharp edge against the rope holding her in the air.

"Now tell us your name or Charming will cut the rope, and you will plummet to the bottom."

Gale just looked at her and yawned, covering her mouth.

_Okay either she's bluffing, or they have gotten to killing people._

Gale gave Minnie an evil smile, that made a look of concern come across her face.

"Cut the rope, Charming." Gale whispered

Minnie gasped."What?"

"You heard me."

"Just tell us your name and we'll let you go!"

"Oh really. I just have to tell you my name and you'll let me go?"

"Yes!"

Gale sucked on her teeth for a second.

"Nah."

"Do you want to die!?"

"Pretty much. Charming, cut the rope!" Gale said in a commanding voice

Minnie look up in time to see a white film go across his eyes making them look pale, until they returned to their normal dark brown color.

"Cut the rope." he whispered emotionless

Pulling his sharp sword back it cuts through the rope. Gale sighed.

"I guess I'll be seeing my family sooner than expected." Gale thought in the few seconds of suspended animation

Then she fell. Minnie grabbed for the end of the rope only to have it slip out of her gloved hand before she could get a grip.

"ALEKAZO!"

Gale stopped over the hole surrounded by a blue haze.

"What the . . ." Gale whispered

Gale could feel the haze around her, prickling her skin, as if it had a tiny electrical charge.

She moved away from the pit and was placed at the feet of an old man with a long white beard, and glasses, wearing a blue gown, to match his blue shoes.

"Minnie! What in blazes is going on here!?"

"Merlin!" Minnie cried out "Thank goodness you got here."

"What happened?"

"We were interrogating this girl . . ."

"interrogating?"

"Yes." Minnie said slowly

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

Merlin sighed. "Peter, I could've sworn I told you that a girl would be coming, did I not?"

Gale turned her head slowly to look at Peter, who was rubbing his head, and grinning sheepishly.

"Oh, oh yeah, y-you did tell me that."He said nervously

Merlin rubbed his forehead, groaning.

Then he kneeled down and opened up the net allowing Gale to stand up, not looking away from Peter.

As Merlin was about to talk, Gale walked towards Peter getting close enough to see she was just a few inches taller than him.

"I don't care if you are a red-head, you're on my 'Castration list.'" she whispered

Peter gulped, as the color drained from his face.

Gale walked back to Merlin.

"I'm sorry, what were you going to say?" asked Gale

"Come with me. I've got food, drink . . ." started Merlin

"And hopefully answers to my questions?"

"Oh most, likely."

Gale's stomach growled.

"Lead the way."

"Minnie it would be wise if you came with us." Merlin chuckled

Minnie nodded and followed the duo.

Finally Gale would get some answers.

* * *

**Me - Aww, poor Gale. Getting all banged up like that.**

**Peter - "POOR GALE!?" What about 'Poor Peter.'?, I'm on her "Castration list!"**

**Me - You're a forever prepubescent boy! It's not like you're ever gonna use them! How did you even get here anyway?**

**Peter** (blushes) **- I-I got here the same way Mickey did!**

**Me - So you just poofed into existence next to me?**

**Peter - Apparently!**

**Me **(sighs) **- Please review if you liked the story, now if you'll excuse me, **(gets up from computer)** I gotta go clean out a room for flyboy over here.**

**Peter **(stares at screen as words are typed out) - **H-how are you doing that?**

**Me **(an evil smile spreads across my face as I walk out of the room.)

**Peter **(grabs the screen)** - HELP MEEE!**


	3. How Generic

**Ugh, Disclaimer: I don't not own anything Disney related. If I did I would publish this and then turn it into a movie. But as the disclaimer says, I don't. So this is as close as I'm getting to a Disney series.**

* * *

Following the wizard and mouse, Gale gritted her teeth. The pain was returning to her tired body, and all she wanted to do was drop to her knees, cry, whine, and complain, like a spoiled child that had been told "No."

She knew that if she did, she might feel better afterwards, but it wouldn't help anyone.

Also if she fell to her knees now, she'd keep rolling down the seemingly never-ending spiral staircase bringing the two in front of her down with her. And that _certainly_ wouldn't help anyone.

Minnie looked over her shoulder at the sleepy human.

_This girl is unstable. Why does Merlin think this girl is so important? She'll most likely end up like the rest, so what's the point of telling her what's going on?_

"Here we are." Merlin said

Gale felt the floor level out and looked ahead of them seeing a bunch of candles on a table. The only light besides the torches on the stairwell wall.

"Gale, come." Merlin called, standing by an ivory hammock

She limped over to him.

"We need to heal that ankle of your's, so lie down."

"Umm, I got basked in the head, so I don't think I should lie down."

Merlin looked at the back of her head and could see the massive bruise that indicated the impact site, to be at the base of her skull.

Tsk,tsk,tsk,tsk.

"I'll prepare a tonic that'll fix that, but at least sit down so I can heal your ankle."

"Hmm, fine."

She sat on the oddly plush hammock, and uttered a relieved sigh as soon as the pressure was off her ankle. She gasped a little in shock, feeling the cold stone as she laid back a little.

_Stone, just stone. Why didn't I notice that before when I was facing it?_

Merlin undid the crumpled up bow, and started to undress her leg.

"How did you get this wound?" asked Merlin

"I got it when I tried to get off the Mad Tea Party."

"I see. Now, I have a strong feeling you have questions that you would like answered?"

"Indeed I do! Why in Walt's name am I here?!"

A smile spread across Merlin's face.

"You are here, because we need you."

_How . . . generic_ Gale thought with distaste

"And how do you need me?"

"We need you to defeat The Lord, and bring the Disney Demension back to what it once was."

"And how do I defeat him?"

"Well we need to get into the castle. But I'm afraid we cannot get into the castle."

"Why,OW!"

Merlin had gotten to the bandage that in dried blood, and as he pulled on it her sore skin stretched.

"Minnie, get me some water and a lot of rags. I'm going to clean the wound before I heal it."

Minnie nodded and made her way up the stairs.

"I'll start that tonic since we have a few minutes."

He walked over to the large lit table and opened a few jars. Pouring their contents into a bowl.

"Well! Come on now. There has to be more questions." Merlin cried

"Oh! Uh, sorry. Why can't you get into the castle?"

"Well, the Lord constructed a shield around the castle, to protect himself. To get into the castle we need to get rid of that."

"How?"

"Six amulets are needed. One from the Overseers, for each of the insignias that lie at the border of the shield."

"If there's anything else we need, hopefully we find out some time in the near future."

"'Hopefully'? But you're Merlin, can't you look into the future?"

A sad sigh escaped from Merlin's lips.

"You see the characters that were given powers when they were created, rely on the power and strength of the dimension to allow them to use their powers. But the dimension has weakened incredibly, so the few of us that still have powers . . ."

"Your powers are severely weak."

"Yes. It's been a long while since I could see into the future. I only saw you come here a few days ago. Years ago I would have seen you coming at least a year in advance. Burt now . . . I can only use weak spells and potions."

Minnie returns carrying a bucket, followed closely behind by the new addition to the 'Castration List', carrying an armful of rags.

When he looked over at Gale, with her emotionless face staring back at him, he gulped.

"Thankyou, Minnie." said Merlin

Merlin turned on a flame and left a pot of small water above it to heat up.

"Now let's get back to that leg." Merlin said

Wetting a rag he started to wipe away the dried blood, peeling the bandage off as he went. Finally the cut was revealed.

"Oww." said Merlin

"You've walked on that?" asked Minnie

"Yes . . ." _Is it that bad? _Gale thought lifting her ankle to see it.

"Ah,ah,ah." Merlin carefully grabbed her leg and brought it back down, putting his hands on eight side of the cut.

"This will sting a bit." Merlin told Gale

"A little pain won't kill me." Gale replied

"Good to know."

As Merlin focused on the deep cut sparks started to emit from her wound.

Drawing in a hiss, Gale bit her broken lip. Whatever he was doing was creating more than a stinging sensation. It was burning!

"Sting, my ass!" Gale cried out at her leg spazzed

"Hold still or the wound won't heal correctly!" Merlin ordered

Holding in a breath Gale started a mantra in her head.

_You can't feel your right foot. You can't feel your right foot. You can't feel your right foot._

Her right foot became tingly then numb.

_You can't feel your right leg. You can't feel your right leg. You can't feel your right leg._

Her right leg followed suit after her foot.

Now she couldn't feel the burning that Merlin's magic was causing a let out a relieved sigh.

Merlin finished closing the wound and got up to make the tonic.

"Gale," Merlin said "How did you do that?"

"Hmm? Put my leg asleep?" Gale asked

"Yes."

"Oh, just a bit of self-hypnosis."

"Self-hypnosis?" said a confused Peter

Gale just stared at him, not blinking.

Gale groaned. "Self-hypnosis is when you can make yourself, uh, do things, I guess. I've used it to help myself fall asleep, when I have trouble doing so."

"I guess your own power affects you as well, if you think hard enough." He said handing her of mug. "Drink."

"It took me a while to get to the point where, I just have to think about it for a few seconds." Gale said taking a sip of the hot tonic.

"URH!"

Covering her mouth, she tried not to spew the vile tasting liquid on the three standing in front of her.

Finally able to swallow the foul fluid, after a few seconds of her throat closing up on her, she gasped for breath and looked at Merlin with wide eyes.

"What is in this!?" Gale cried in disgust.

Merlin just stared.

"Is it one of those things I'm better off _not_ knowing?"

"Yes." Merlin replied

Gale groaned and stared at the cup. Pinching her nose she chugged the tonic down, her body shivering in disgust from the aftertaste.

"Th-thankyou." Gale whispered, keeping down the bile that threatened to escape.

Merlin took the cup and set it on the table.

"Do you have any other questions for me before you fall asleep, Gale?"

Gale thought for a second.

"What - what makes me special to you? Hatter said I wasn't the first human here, so where are the others? aren't they helping?"

She saw a look of sadness, anger, and disappointment come across their faces.

"Well, you see . . ." Started Merlin

"They betrayed us!" Minnie growled. "They all became Overseers, to fulfill a selfish wish! And in doing so, their selfish wish's been draining the magic holding this dimension together."

"A selfish wish . . ." Gale whispered

Minnie glared at Gale. "And as most humans are, _you_ most likely have a selfish wish that you're willing to betray us for."

Yawning, Gale covered her mouth.

"Of course I have a selfish wish, who doesn't? But . . ."

"See Merlin, we should just kick her out now, and leave her to the blobs! We need to rely on ourselves! We're . . .!"

"You're being very rude, little mouse."Gale said stifling a yawn.

"What did you call me?" Minnie said angrily.

"Rude. I didn't finish speaking."

Minnie grimaced and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I do have a selfish wish, but . . . I know I'll only get my wish when my life finally ends. I just have to wait until then.

Now that I know the other human are pretty much evil, what makes me so special to you?" She asked again looking at Merlin.

"You have another power, besides being able to command with your voice." Merlin said, a large grin appearing on his face.

"Huh?" said the other three.

"I just got a few flashes, but I believe that you can take an item of ours, and change it to suit your needs."

"Change it? How?" Gale asked

"I think you're able to mold the item using your mind, your imagination, but only once, any more and you'll put a strain on yourself."

"Huh. Sounds simple enough."

"Indeed. Now Gale, I have a question. May I?"

"Uhh, go ahead." _Don't know why he doesn't just ask._

"Will you help us?"

"Merlin!" cried Minnie

"Minnie!" yelled Merlin "We need the help! We are losing ground more and more every day! You heard Gale. She said she knew she couldn't get her wish until she was dead!"

"What if she kills herself when the going gets tough!?"

"I'm not _that_ selfish, if I'm needed." Gale said "Disney has always had a special place in my heart. If the residents of this dimension need my help, then I'll lend them a hand."

"Thank you, Gale." said Merlin "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Now you two. We should leave her alone now, so she can get some needed rest. Also we need to gather a small group for us to get to Excalibur."

"Uh, Merlin!" Gale cried

"Yes?" He asked blowing out the candles

"Please tell me I'm not gong to be bald for the rest of eternity?"

Merlin laughed. "No,no. Your hair will be back after you take a rest."

"Yosh! Good night!"

"Goodnight Gale. Sweet dreams."

Gale finally relaxed her completely and closed her eyes. Sleep taking over instantly.

"Merlin how could you already trust her?" Minnie asked as they got to the top of the stairs.

"I just do," said Merlin "I feel like she's a person, whom we can depend on."

"My money's on her turning like the others."

"Oh, Minnie . . ." he sighed.

Minnie has stopped believing in the humans that have come to the Disney Demension. Before she used to befriend them and help them whole-heartedly. But now she's closed herself off from the idea of outside help. Thinking that with perseverance and determination they could win without help.

"Peter, how do you feel about Gale?" Merlin asked

"I-I don't know. She just got here, so I'm not sure. But did you notice when she stared at me?"

"What about it?" asked Minnie

"She didn't blink. Don't you think that's a bit wierd?"

"Wierd or not, I still don't trust her."

Merlin sighed.

_Trust._ He thought _So hard to earn here now. But . . . Gale . . . will she gain it?_

* * *

**Me - **(cough)** Well that was chapter three of my Disney Dem-**

(Merlin crashes through the roof, and lands next to me.)

**Merlin**(Looks around)- **(O-O)**

**Me - (O-O)**

**Merlin - Why am I here?**

**Me - Your **(cough)** guess is as good as mine. **(cough)

**Merlin - You sick?**

**Me - A bit. **(sniffle)

**Merlin - Don't you have any medicine for it?**

**Me - **(cough)** No.**

**Merlin - Why?**

**Me - Medicine messes with my head. **(cough)

**Merlin - (-_-)**

**Me - I'm already **(coughcough)** f-ed up enough without its help.**

**Merlin** (sigh)** - Just get on with your story.**

**Me - **(cough)** Yeah. Okay guys sorry for the lack of action in this chapter, but every story has a few boring chapters, so this chalks up as one **(coughcough)** of them.**

**Merlin - If you enjoyed it, none the less, please leave a review.**

**Me** (Blows nose)** - Thankyou, Merlin. **(clears throat)** Yes leave a wonderous review for your sick author. That'll make me feel better without my head getting messed with. Oh and one** (coughcoughcough)**goddamnit, one more thing. I just want to see if anyone can guess what Gale's full name is. I'll give you two hints**

**1. Find the song and reverse it,**

**2. She has two languages in her full name**

**Merlin - You think anyone'll get it**

**Me **(AH-CHOO!)** - Someone's gotta get close at least. **(AH-CHOO!)** Oh **(AH-CHOO!)** I'm going to bed now. I'm getting a headache.**

**Merlin - Where am I supposed to sleep?**

**Me - There's a bunk bed in Peter's room, sleep in that.**

**Merlin - A BUNK BED!?**

**Me - YES! NOW PLEASE LEAVE OR I'M GOING TO SNEEZE ON YOU!**

**Merlin **(Mumbles angrily as he leaves my room.)

**Me - G'night everyone. **(sniffle) (Looks up) **I'll fix that tomorrow.**


	4. Are you here?

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! Here's a long chapter just for my most loved holiday! Please enjoy!**

**God damn dislaimer - I do not own anything Disney realted, or anything related to Fate/Stay Night! But I do own my characters, this story and . . . that's about it.**

* * *

Opening her eyes, Gale sees only darkness.

_Awake. I'm awake._ She thought. _Need to make coffee, breakfast, my lunch, do the dishes and pots . . . what . . . what else . . . oh yeah. I have to pack for Disney._

"Disney . . ." she whispered

_So long since I've been there. Last time I was there was before . . . before V died._

V, or Vail, was at one time a bright, happy little girl. She had wavy dirty blonde hair, that in the right light would turn gold, and wide dark green eyes that took in everything they saw.

No one could have thought that a healthy 10-year-old, with thw world ahead of her, would get a cold and never recover.

"Vail, don't be surprised if I start to cry when I get there."

"Who's Vail?"

Gale bolted up as someone lit the candles.

_Oh it's _him_ . . . I forgot . . . I am in Disney._

"Who's Vail?" he asked again

"No one you need to concern yourself with." she sneered

Peter grimaced.

"I was told by Merlin to show you around the base."

"Tch."

Gale got out of the hammock and stretched.

"I thought I was going to get Excalibur?"

"Merlin still needs to find volunteers. Not many are willing to help someone they don't know."

"Oh."

They made eye contact and didn't speak for a few seconds.

"Well?" said Gale

"Well, what?" Peter responded

"Aren't you gonna show me around the base, like Merlin told you to?" She said putting her hands behind her head

Gale gasped and started to pat her head.

"What are you doing?"

"I HAVE HAIR!"

She started dancing around chanting "My hair's back, my hair's back!" with a big smile on her face.

"Gale!" he called from the stairs

She stopped "Party pooper." she whispered

"Base!"

"Coming!"

She jogged over to him and they started up the stairs.

As they went up the stairs Peter would periodically glance behind him and watch Gale bring her fingers through her wavy hair. Getting out the knots that had formed while she slept.

She had a little smile on her face as she did this, revealing her cute dimples.

Peter snapped his head forward with a light blush on his face.

_What are you doing?_ He thought _She wants to castrate you, remember?_

They got to the top of the stairs and saw Merlin walking to them.

"Hi, Merlin!" Gale said

"Hello, Gale. Did you have a nice rest?" he asked

"Yup! Uh, could you tell me what you did with the bandage that was on my leg?"

"I had it washed and dried. Why? Would you like to have it?"

"Yeah, I need something to hold my hair back."

"Alright then, the next time I see you, I'll give it to you."

"Thanks!"

"Remember Peter show her the whole base. I'll send someone to find you when I've found another person for the group."

"I will, let's go." Peter said walking away

"See ya' later, Merlin!"

Peter showed her all around the bas starting at the bottom. There was the Storage room, Weapons room, Infirmary, the Gathering room; where Gale had been dragged to when she first came here, lots and lots of sleeping areas, and the Plan room.

"God what is it with this place and stairs?" she said her legs starting to burn

"Get used to it. The last place I'm bringing you to is called "The Watchtower."

They climbed higher and higher up to a point when the stairs actually went outside and wrapped around a tree.

"Wait a minute,"Gale whispered to herself

She looked around seeing gadgets, conveyer belts and rooms built into the tree.

"Is this the Swiss Family Treehouse?" She asked

"Hm-hmm."

"Cool."

They got up to the railed platform that sat on top of the tree. The view was amazing! They could see almost every part of the Magic Kingdom from this spot.

Gale's eyes were wide as she looked at this beautiful view.

"Wow." she saighed

She looked out at the Magic Kingdom. From what she could see everything looked okay, but she knew from what happened to her before, nothing was how it seemed.

Looking at Cinderella's Castle she could see the shimmering blue shiled that Merlin had talked about.

"How did it get to be this way? When did it all start?" Gale said turning to Peter

Peter turned his head in thought.

"I don't know exactly when it started but I know that I was asked to join the Resistance, after the first battle, and that was . . . baout four years ago?

After that things just kept on getting worse. When a human would be brought here, after gaining our trust, and giving us hope, would switch over to the Lord's side. Leaving us to once again fend for ourselves against a growing force."

Gale scrunched her forehead in thought.

"Good tactic." she said

"What?"

"The human who earned your trust and gave you hope, ditched you for what they thought was something better. Correct?"

"Yeah . . .?"

"Well whoever recruited them would know that. Thus having more pleasure in tearing out a piece of your heart and spirit, affecting you emotionally."

Peter raised an eyebrow.

Gale groaned. _Remember Gale, you're explaining this to a child._

"The less hope you have, the less you'll want to fight, and friend or not the less you trust someone, the less you'll trust them to fight with you."

"Ohhh, okay. I-I guess that's a good tactic." he said still looking confused

Gale shook her head, and went back to looking at the view.

_Are you here? You dissapered when you went to Disney World. Were you sucked into this dimension like I was? If you were, why aren't you fighting against the Lord?_

"Peter!" someone cried

"I'm up here!" he responded

Cubby ran up the stairs and saluted at Peter.

"Report!" Peter commanded

"Merlin is ready for departure! Gale is needed!" he said

"Good job. Come on Gale, let's go."

"About time." Gale whispered

The three of them ran through the corridors to the Gathering Room where Marling was surrounded by a small group of three.

"Gale! Good, now we have the whole group. Here." He said handing her the bandage and a brush

"Thanks."

She quickly brushed her hair and tied it into a high ponytail, the long tails of the bow falling down either side of her hair.

"Good now time for introductions. Gale this is PJ, Pete's son, and Clarabelle; PJ and Clarabelle, Gale."

"Hi!" said Gale waving

Both PJ and Clarabelle looked up and down at her.

"Hey, old goat, can we get goin' already?" said PJ

"Yeah, let's get a mooove on!" said Clarabelle

Gale smiled _Vail always liked it whenever I would copy that habit of Clarabelle's._

Her smiled dissapered when she saw the female mouse.

"What're you doing here? You're not coming with us, are you?" Gale asked

"Of course I'm coming with you!" she said angrily "Why do you think otherwise?"

"Uhhm . . . you don't like me?" she answered

"It's to keep an eye on you. So if you turn tail I can get you in the back."

Gale's eye grew wide.

"Okay. Whatever make's ya' feel comfortable."

_WOW! Note to self: Do NOT turn my back on Minnie! _She thought eyeing the small lethal blades on the mouse's waist.

"Gale it's time to go. Are you ready?" asked Merlin

"Been ready since I got up!" she declared

"Enthusiasm, I love it! Let's go!"

As Gale took her first step to follow Merlin a hand grabbed her wrist. Turning her head she saw it was Peter.

"What?" she said annoyed

He recoiled his hand and started to rub his head.

"Uhm . . . I-I just . . . just wanted to . . . uhhh . . ."

Gale groaned and put her hands on her hips.

"Spit it out already!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't believe you before, I'm sorry about dragging you and I'm sorry for not remembering what Merlin told me!"

Gale turned her face away and covered her mouth as she giggled.

"You really want to get off that list, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, the list isn't long, and it's very hard to get on, only if you do something really bad to me. But to get off . . . it is something that none of these people have learned to say."

"What is it?"

"You've already said it."

He thought for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yup. Congrats! _You_ are the first person to get off my list."

"Thankyou." he said

"No prob. Now I gotta get goin'. See ya' later Peter!"

"See ya'."

Peter watched as the auburn-haired female bound away after the old wizard. As soon as she got out of sight he thought,

_That's the first time she's said my name._

Making their way up a long ladder and through a tunnel, they came out through the hole at the back of the Mickey's PhilharMagic theater.

They set down on the carpeted floor.

"Merlin, could you tell how we're going to get Excalibur?" Gale asked

"Alright I'll say it quickly. At Thunder Mountain I've set up a little diversion that should give us enough time to go over and get Excalibur."

"And this distraction is . . .?"

BOOM!

Gale's eyes went wide as she felt the ground rumble.

"Let's go!" Merlin said grabbing Gale's wrist.

"You blew up Thunder Mountain!?" she cried

"Just a little!" he yelled as they got outside

Gale looked behind them and could see over the buildings, a huge grey mushroom cloud.

They got over to Excalibur and Merlin put his hands on the anvil.

"Get ready Gale!" he said

She put her hands on Excaliburs handle and gripped it tightly.

"You remember what to do?"

"Yes."

"Good, when I say pull, PULL!"

"Got it."

Merlin closed his eyes and concentrated. Gale watched as the anvil started to glow a dull red, then a bright orange, and finally a blinding white.

"PULL!" he yelled

Gale pulled, and the only thing she could relate to pulling out the sword, was putting a spoon through frozen yogurt.

A white light surrounded Gale, and a few seconds slipped by.

The light dissapered to reveal Gale in a white and black dress. Silver armor over her hips, a chest piece with a small black insignia on it, gauntlets and knee length armored boots. A small black bow on each of the sleeves, with a larger black bow keeping her hair together.

**PAUSE!**

**A woman walks out from nowhere and clears her throat.**

**"I am sorry, but I need to inform you now that when it comes to describing intricate clothing I am just utter crap. Just Google or Bing, 'Saber Lily outfit.' For Google, should be the first images on the left. Bing will be the second row down, third pic in. I'll give you a few seconds."**

**She starts tapping her boots and looks at her watchless wrist.**

**"Did you see it. Completely bad ass outfit right? Okay, back to the story."**

**She walks back to nowhere.**

**UNPAUSE!**

Merlin wiped the sweat off his brow.

"You did it!" he cried happily

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Gale asked

"Little bit." he said bringing up his fingers

Gale laughed. "That's alright, I was a bit nervous, so I actually used an outfit from a character I really like."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Gale turned her head and saw something that seemed odd to her.

_Was there rubble over there before?_ Gale thought uneasily

"Gale, where're you going?" Merlin cried

Her 'Lily outfit' and Excalibur dissapered and returned to her original outfit, as she ran over to the rubbled area.

As she turned the corner she gasped.

The Mad Tea Party . . . was demolished.

The metal girders were sticking up out of the concrete rubble, the colorful bits of the large teacups were scattered around, and in the middle of it all, was a large shoe print dented a few feet into the ground.

"Oh . . . my . . ." Her eyes went wide in horror as a chill went down her spine

On the rubble ahead of her, there was a large red blotch that before it had dried, oozed its way onto the ground to create a puddle. Little streams had flowed from the puddle just to coagulate near Gale's bare feet.

A strangled cry escaped her lips as she stepped back and fell on her bum.

Backing up until she hit the wall she covered her mouth, and swallowed the bile that had forced it's way up her esophagus.

As the tears from, the burning bile escaped her eyes, Merlin came around the corner and saw the wreakage of the beloved ride.

He kneeled next to Gale, and rubbed her back, like a person would to comfort a sick child.

"Gale, you need to be strong." He whispered "This is why we need you more than ever."

She nodded her head as she sucked air in through her nose and swallowed.

"I'm sorry, jast a . . . a bit of a shock." she said slowly getting to her feet

Gale took Merlin's outstretched hand, and took one last look at her favorite ride.

"Merlin, wait . . ."

"What?"

Gale let go of his hand and walked around the rubble.

"Hatter!" Gale cried

She ran towards the white haired man sitting on the ground. His clothes and hair were covered in a fine layer of dust, giving his white hair a grey shade. Making him look older and decrepid.

His eyes though, is what worried Gale. They were devoid of color and emotion. Like before when she was trying to escape. But Gale knew that this time it was because of lose, and she knew what lose could do to some people.

She sat down next to him and for the first time notced he wasn't wearing his hat. Probably lost inside the rubble.

Thinking for a few seconds she smiled. She took the bandage out from her hair. It was the same color that his hat had been.

Concentrating, the bandage started to glow and morph.

When the light dissapered she had in her hand an exact duplicate of his old hat, with a few extras that Gale added.

She blew at his hair getting the dust out and placed the hat on his head.

"Happy un-birthday." Gale whispered

She got up and walked over to the group that watched what happened.

"What?" Gale asked

"What do you mean 'what?'" said Minnie angrily "We should be back at the base right now! But you have to waste our time with meaningless things!"

"Meaningless? That was not meaningless! He is the Mad Hatter, and a hatter is not a hatter without his hat!"

"I don't care! He's part of them, he abandoned us! He dosn't deserve to live!"

"So you say he should just die?"

"YES!"

"My god . . .how heartless are you?"

Before any other words could be said she walked past the group and headed for the theater.

"Gale." Merlin called going after her

"What?"

"Where's Excalibur?"

Gale dangled a clip that was attached to a small chain, with a miniaturized Excalibur dangling off of it.

"What the . . ."

"I turned it into a keychain, so I could clip it onto something."

"How . . . amazing. That's ingenious!"

"Thanks."

"Everyone," PJ said "We have to move. I see blobs up ahead."

But Gale didn't hear him. The only thing she noticed was a tall white haired man, wearing a white tophat with a deep red band around it and a lavender lotus flower, with gold on the edges of the petals, sewed into the crook of the hat.

The man looked up, made eye contact with her, and smiled.

"Yes." Gale sighed

As she started to run for him she felt her feet leave the ground, a small blade wiz past her head, and a pain in her hip as she fell to the ground.

Ignoring the pain she looked for him, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Where . . . where he go?" she said wide-eyed

"MINNIE!"

Gale looked behind her and saw Merlin yelling at Minnie.

"HOW COULD YOU!? YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!"

_What?_

Gale looked at Minnie's waist and saw she only had one blade.

Gale got up, grabbing the Excalibur key chain that she dropped, and walked over to Merlin, tugging on his cloak like a child would.

"WHAT!?" he yelled "Oh, Gale I'm, I'm sorry."

"Shouldn't we get out of here?" she asked

"Hmm? Oh, oh yes, come on! Hurry!"

He once again grabbed her hand and they all hurried back to the base, even though somehow the blobs had dissapered.

They were all breathing hard from their run, as they stood in the Gathering room.

Charming walked over to them.

"I hope your trek was successful?" he asked

"Yes . . . ah . . . it was." Merlin gasped

"Where's Excalibur?"

Gale showed him the keychain.

He pointed at it. "Excalibur?"

"Yup" she said

"Tiny."

"Minnie! You and I need a talk!" Merlin cried suddenly

"Don't bother Merlin, you know exactly why I did it. The only question you should be asking is 'Why did she start to run from us?'"

"Gale, why did you run from us?"

Gale looked at them.

"You didn't see him?" she answered sadly

"See who?"

"The man. He was standing near 'It's a Small World.'"

The rest of the group looked at each other.

"He had white hair, pale skin, tall, white top hat! Please! Tell me one of you saw him!" She pleaded

"Gale, I'm sorry but I don't think any of us saw whoever this person is." said Merlin

"You had to have seen him! He was right there! How could you not have seen him!?"

She rubbed her eyes as tears started to form.

_He was there! I know he was!_

"Merlin," Minnie whispered " we need to get her out of here, I knew she was unstable . . ."

"I have ears you know! They might not be as big as yours but I have 'em!"

Gale looked away as more tears of frustration escaped her eyes.

"Gale, I believe you. I believe you saw someone." Merlin said bringing her into a hug

"Really?" she questioned looking up at him

He looked away.

Gale pushed him away dropping the keychain.

"Leave me alone!" she cried as she ran away from them

She ran and ran until the railing of the watchtower stopped her.

"Why?" she sobbed "Why didn't they see you!? Am I going insane?"

She hit herself in the head.

"NO! STOP IT! YOU SAW HIM! HE IS HERE! He- he is here. But, why didn't he show himself to everyone?"

She rubbed her eyes.

"He . . . must have had a good reason not to show himself."

She looks out at Magic Kingdom.

"At least . . . at least I know you are here, and I will find you. Maybe you can somehow even hear me. I hope you can hear me, cause . . . cause I'm gonna sing the song you love to hear."

_I'll be your candle on the water_

_My love for for you will always burn_

_I know you're lost and drifting_

_But the clouds are lifting_

_Don't give up you have somewhere to turn_

_I'll be your candle on the water_

_'Till every wave it warm and bright_

_My soul is there beside you_

_Let this candle guide you_

_Soon you'll see a golden stream of light_

_A cold an friendless tide has found you_

_Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down_

_I'll paint a ray of hope around you_

_Circling in the air_

_Lighted by a prayer_

_I'll be your candle on the water_

_This flame inside of me will grow_

_Keep holding on you'll make it_

_Here's my hand so take it_

_Look for me reaching out to show_

_As sure as river flow_

_I'll never let you go_

_I'll never let you go_

_I'll never let you go . . ._

Her hope was answered and he could hear her. He could even see the golden glow around her that was only visible to him.

He clutched his heart, and reached for her, as if he could grab her wrist and hold her against him for the rest of eternity.

"Songbird."

* * *

**Me - **(Drawing circles and lines on paper)

**Merlin** (Peeks over shoulder) - **What are you doing?**

**Me - Writing my name in Gallifreyan.**

**Merlin - Galli-what?**

**Me - 'Gallifreyan' it's from my favorite show 'Doctor Who.'**

**Merlin** (o_O)

**Me **(sniff) **- It's so lonely being a nerd sometimes.**

A drawer on my desk opens up and the Mad Hatter jumps out of it.

**Me** (D:)(sobs) - **WHYYYYY?**

**Mad Hatter - Why what my dear? You know you should really be more specific as to why you scream in such a distressing tone.**

**Me **(rubbing temple)(groans) **- How 'bout this everytime I want tea you make it.**

**Mad Hatter - Now whhyyy would I do that?**

**Me - I'm paying for the roof you're going to live under.**

**Mad Hatter - Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm . . . Deal!**

**Me - Now go make me some tea, black with two tablespoons of sugar.**

**Mad Hatter - Aye aye capitain!**

Hatter runs out of my room to go make tea.

**Me **(-_-)** - Merlin, why do characters keep appearing in my house after every chapter?**

**Merlin **(sighs)** - I have no clue.**

**Me **(sighs)** - Thanks for reading the story guys! If you liked it, loved it, or hated it with a burning passion leave a review. Oh and once again have a HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
